memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel/Archiv 2010
erfolgreiche Nominierungen T'Pol ;Meinungen *Im Zuge der aktuellen Abwahl von exzellenten Artikeln, finde ich, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit ist zwei, meiner Meinung nach, weiterer exzellente Kandidaten zu nominieren. Dies ist zum einen der Artikel T'Pol. Der Artikel beinhaltet vermutlich lückenlos alle Informationen, die es zu T'Pol gibt. Dazu ist er gut strukturiert und schön geschrieben. Meine Stimme hat der Artikel.--Joe-le 21:01, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Seh ich genauso und bin daher auch dafür. -- 21:15, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Danke für die Nominirung dieser Artikel, meine Stimme bekommen diese auf jeden fall. --Klossi 09:58, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *mir fehlt wenigstens ein Absatz über das Pendant aus dem Spiegeluniversum-- 11:57, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Ich stimme mit dafür (sonst hätte ich gestern wohl auch nicht soviel Zeit mit dem Artikel verbracht...) - möchte aber anmerken, dass mir bei der gestrigen kleinen Überarbeitung sehr viel Text aufgefallen ist, der T'Pol nicht unmittelbar tangiert. Soll heißen, an einigen Stellen schießen die Missionsbeschreibungen ein wenig über das Ziel hinaus. Zudem werden manche Sachverhalte ausführlich an mehr als einer Stelle dargelegt (zum Beispiel T'Pols Heirat mit Koss, die Beziehung mit V'Lar, etc) - da könnte man durchaus ein paar Informationen zusammenlegen, bspw. die persönlichen Informationen aus den Missionsbeschreibungen rausholen und unter "Persönliches" einbauen - sozusagen Privates vom Beruflichen trennen. Ich kann also dem Artikel nur vorwerfen, zu viel Infos zu haben ;) @Shisma: Dafür gibt es Einzelartikel, direkt am Anfang der Seite wird man darauf hingewiesen. Da es zudem keine Berührungspunkte zwischen den beiden Figuren gibt, muss diese Person im T'Pol-Artikel auch nicht erwähnt werden. --Pflaume 12:45, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wesley Robert Crusher ;Meinungen *Im Zuge der aktuellen Abwahl von exzellenten Artikeln, finde ich, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit ist zwei, meiner Meinung nach, weiterer exzellente Kandidaten zu nominieren. Dies ist zum einen der Artikel T'Pol und des weiteren der Artikel Wesley Robert Crusher. Auch dieser Artikel beinhaltet vermutlich lückenlos alle Informationen, die je bei Star Trek zu sehen waren. Dazu ist er ebenfalls gut strukturiert und schön geschrieben. Auch wenn Wesley ein doofer Streber ist, aber da kann ja der Artikel nichts für :-)--Joe-le 21:01, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *bin hier auch dafür -- 21:31, 19. Feb. 2010 (UTC) *Danke für die Nominirung dieser Artikel, meine Stimme bekommen diese auf jeden fall. --Klossi 09:58, 21. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Der schlafende Tiger ;Meinungen Finde das ist eine sehr gute Folge, der Artikel ist inhaltlich sehr gut ausgebaut und er ist es wert ein Exzellenter Artikel zu werden. --Klossi 18:58, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Beeindruckend finde ich, dass praktisch die gesamte Inhaltswiedergabe am 30. März 2006(!) von einer IP(!) eingetragen wurde.--Bravomike 21:11, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::was? das war eine IP? RESPEKT-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 07:54, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::So kommt die IP noch zu späten Ehren... :-) --Joe-le 11:35, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das einzige, was mich an dem Artikel noch stört, ist die unvollendete Darstellerliste ;) Aber da werde ich in der nächsten Zeit eh noch dran rumwerkeln. Ansonsten Top! --Pflaume 15:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::Die 7 Tage sind übrigens mehr als rum. -- 13:52, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I, Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II ;Meinungen Die beiden Folgen sind ein sehr guter Auftakt zur vierten Staffel von DS9, Tobi hat sich mal wieder viel Mühe gegeben und die beiden Folgen großartig ausgebaut und denke mal die beiden Folgen haben es verdient ein Exzellenter Artikel zu werden. --Klossi 18:58, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wie immer, großartige Arbeit--Bravomike 21:12, 9. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::ausführlich, schöne Bilder, exzellent!-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 07:54, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Wie immer sehr gelungene Arbeit.--Joe-le 11:35, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Auch hier stört mich die unvollendete Darstellerliste und die im Vergleich zur MA/en ausbaufähigen HGIs. Davon abgesehen: Inhaltsbeschreibung, Bilder und Verweise sind Top! --Pflaume 15:44, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hikaru Sulu ;Meinungen Ein weiterer exzellenter Charakter-Artikel, der lückenlos die Geschichte von Hikaru Sulu darstellt.--Joe-le 14:54, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Danke war aber auch viel Arbeit. --Klossi 20:04, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- ;Allgemein zu meinen Nominierungen heute: Ich denke, dass wir in letzter Zeit viele Nominierungen rund um Episoden und Charaktäre hatten. Meiner Meinung nach gibt es aber noch andere gute Arbeiten. Deshalb bin ich mal durch die bisher bearbeiten Episoden gegangen und habe mir dabei angeschaut, was man ggf. nominieren kann. Hintergrund ist, dass wir in Zukunft wöchentlich neue exzelente Artikel präsentieren. In diesem Fall ist es sicher notwendig genug Material zu haben, denn es liest sich recht langweilig, jede zweite Woche eine Episode oder einen Charakter als exzelenten Artikel zu haben. Daher hier ein paar Nominierungen. Ich will aber dazu sagen, dass ich an allen Artikeln maßgeblich mitgearbeitet habe.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Grundlegend muss ich dazu sagen, dass ich es schade finde, dass nur große umfangreiche Artikel zu einem "Artikel der Woche" werden können. Auch in kleinen Artikeln stecken liebevoll herausgearbeitete Details. Auf die heutigen Vorschläge bezogen hoffe ich nur, dass die "Artikel der Woche"-Aktion jetzt nicht zu einer wahren Flut von Nominierungen führt, denn sonst könnte u.U. irgendwann das Prädikat "Exzellenter Artikel" ein wenig an Glanz verlieren. Das soll zwar nicht heißen, dass mir die unten stehenden und zur Wahl aufgestellten Artikel nicht gefallen, oder, dass ich sie als nicht ausreichend bewerte, aber ich würde gerne auch ein wenig Zeit haben um mir die Kandidaten mal etwas näher anschauen zu können und so eine Massenabstimmung schreckt mich da doch schon ab. Wir sollten uns hier nicht künstlich unter Druck setzen, nur um jede Woche einen "exzellenten Artikel" hervorzaubern zu können. --Pflaume 21:21, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Also ich hoffe, dass die Artikel noch einmal durchgelesen werden. Wie du aber an den Beispielen oben siehst, so dauert es in der Regel weit länger, als eine Woche, bis der Kandidat die Auszeichnun bekommt. Lasst euch bei der Wahl ruhig Zeit. Es ist keine Eile geboten. Nur sehe ich im Moment das Problem, dass wir zwar bei dem neuen System 52 Wochen im Jahr haben, die Artikel sich dann aber nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr widerholen. In sofern sollten es schon ein paar mehr als nur 64 Artikel mit dem Prädikat "exzellent" sein.--Tobi72 21:31, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Militärputsch (2372) ;Meinungen :Ich habe diesen Artikel nominiert, da ich denke, dass er alle wichtigen Informationen zum Militärputsch 2372 enthält.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Dem stimme ich zu. Besonders gelungen finde ich hier, dass man sich die Mühe gemacht hat auch die Vorgeschichte des Putschversuches herauszuarbeiten. Übrigens sind auch die weiterführenden Artikel (u.a. Jaresh-Inyo, Leyton und Erika Benteen) überaus informativ. --Pflaume 22:54, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::stimmt! Schön ist es, dass auch Personen und Zitate enthalten sind.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 17:49, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Cardassias Anschluss an das Dominion ;Meinungen :Das ist ein Wendepunkt in der Geschichte um den Alpha-Quadranten und das Dominion. Plötzlich ist das Dominion nicht mehr nur eine Macht weit weg auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie, sondern eine Gefahr gleich um die Ecke. Sonst das Selbe wie oben. Alle wichtigen Informationen und Bilder sind enthalten.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Sehr guter Artikel. Sämtliche relevanten Informationen (auch Vorgeschichte und Nachwirkungen) werden angesprochen. --Pflaume 08:24, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schlacht um Cardassia ;Meinungen :Das Ende des Dominionkrieges steht bevor. Die letzte Schlacht! Es ist nicht der längste Artikel, aber dennoch informatiev.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Informativ, übersichtlich, gut bebildert. Und wie ich das schon oft betont habe: die Länge eines Artikels ist ganz sicher nicht das einzige oder gar alles entscheidende Argument für einen exzellenten Artikel. --Pflaume 10:29, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::vielleicht etwas zu bebildert, aber dennoch hat dieser Artikel ein "Exzellent" verdient.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:33, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Restauration Bajors ;Meinungen :Der Kampf der Propheten gegen die Pah-Geister neigt sich dem Ende zu. Ein letztes Mal treffen der Abgesandte der Propheten und der Abgesandte der Pah-Geister aufeinander. Eine Zusammenfassung rund um das Ereignis.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Das Ereignis wird informativ aufbereitet. Mir fehlen unter dem Punkt "Involviert" aber noch aussagekräftige Bilder der Personen. --Pflaume 11:05, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Buch des Kosst Amojan ;Meinungen :Mal etwas anderes. Ein "in Universe"-Buch. Alle Informationen und viele Bilder enthalten.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schutzzone ;Meinungen :Beinahe wären sie schon wärend der Dreharbeiten möglich geworden. Die Schutzzonen. Der Artikel zeigt zu was Menschen fähig sind.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Sollte noch so etwas wie eine Personalliste und eine Bewohnerliste für die Schutzzone A ergänzt werden? Das könnte den Artikel m.E. noch "abrunden". --Pflaume 10:52, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Nachtrag: Hab das mal ergänzt, hoffe es findet in dieser Form Zustimmung. --Pflaume 11:10, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bell-Aufstand ;Meinungen :Und dieser Artikel zeigt die Folgen aus dem vorherigen Artikel. Allerdings denke ich beide haben eine Nominierung verdient.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zeit der Abrechnung ;Meinungen :Ein weitere Aspekt des Kampfes zwischen Propheten und Pah-Gesiern. Das "goledene Zeitalter Bajors" steht bevor, wenn die Propheten den Kampf gewinnen. Doch Intriegen zerstören den Plan. Alle Informationen dazu sind im Artikel enthalten.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Informative Zusammenstellung der Ereignisse. --Pflaume 18:01, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::liest sich sehr gut.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:29, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Julian Bashir, Geheimagent ;Meinungen :Zum Abschluss noch ein Artikel, den ich angefangen habe, den Joe-le vollendet hat. Ein Holosuiteprogramm der besonderen Art. Viele Fakten, viele Informationen. Denke das ist auch ein Artikel, der es verdient hat, das Exzelent zu bekommen.--Tobi72 16:36, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Eigentlich ein sehr lesenswerter Artikel, besonders für einen Bond-Fan wie mich ;), mir fehlt jedoch noch ein Absatz darüber, wie das Programm bei den Spielern ankommt. Sozusagen die Sicht der fiktiven Welt auf einen fiktiven Holoroman. So sind Garaks Kommentare zum Programm sicher nicht uninteressant, oder das O'Brien den Falcon auch "freiwillig" gespielt hat, dann aber keine Lust mehr hatte schon wieder den Bösewicht zu spielen. Auch Jadzia und Odo wurden eingeladen mitzuspielen, wollten aber nicht. Leeta findet das Programm eh lächerlich. Auch das Vic Fontaine den Charakter der Anastasia Komananov nutzte um Lola Chrystal zu erschaffen ist sicher eine ergänzenswerte Information. --Pflaume 14:20, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Hoffe so ist es gut. Sollte jetzt alles drin sein.--Tobi72 22:40, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Exzellent ;)--Pflaume 23:16, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) besonders gefällt mir der Absatz mit den Bond-Anspielungen.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 09:02, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zeitschiff Relativity ;Meinungen is ein exzellenter Artikel. --Gast 08:39, 30. März 2010 (UTC) * Ich hab den Artikel mal richtig nominiert, damit man es auch sieht. Muss sagen der Artikel ist gut ausgebaut und kann dem nur zustimmen, dass dieser Artikel ein exzellenten Artikel wird. --Klossi 11:42, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) *danke für das Lob. Hab wohl übersehen, dass der Artikel nominiert wurde.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 16:42, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Immer die Last mit den Tribbles ;Meinungen Der Artikel beschreibt nicht nur eine der besten Folgen von Star Trek, er ist mittlerweile auch ziemlich gut und vor allem umfangreich. Auch wenn dieser noch als in Bearbeitung gekennzeichnet ist, möchte ich ihn bereits als Kandidat vorschlagen, da er in meinen Augen schon jetzt exzellent ist. --TheIgel69 12:50, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich denke der Artikel ist recht gut gelungen. Tobi72 hat die Zusammenfassung geschrieben und ich habe mich in letzter Zeit um die HGIs, dieser doch recht außergewöhnlichen Episode gekümmert. Ist jetzt auch nicht mehr inArbeit.--Joe-le 10:35, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine meiner Lieblingsfolgen, Tobi hat bei dieser Folge mal wieder großartiges geleistet + die tolle HGI von Joe-le = ein exzellenten Artikel. --Klossi 15:52, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Was soll man dazu noch sagen? Besser geht's ja wohl kaum, oder? Ensign Jessie 19:02, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geordi La Forge ;Meinungen Ein Artikel für einen Hauptcharakter, der eine ausführliche Auflistung von Vorkommnissen hat sowie eine gute Chronologie zum Überblick, weitere Themenfelder wie Familie, Freunde, Hobbys etc. runden den Artikel bemerkenswert ab, abwechslungsreiche Zitate und Hintergrundinformationen sind vorhanden. Klossi hat exzellente Arbeit geleistet, daher die Nominierung. -- 18:40, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Dem schließ ich mich an: Pro. -- 21:42, 10. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Weitere Meinungen?-- 17:50, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Danke Schön für die Nominierung. --Klossi 05:56, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Ein überaus umfangreicher Artikel, der alle notwendigen Informationen enthält und gut bebildert ist. Ich hoffe man nimmt es mir aber nicht übel, wenn ich darauf hinweise, dass der Artikel noch einen letzten "Schliff" benötigt. Nichts Inhaltliches, aber da und dort muss noch mal drübergegangen werden, um kleine Rechtschreib-, Syntax- u. Formatfehler / Typos / etc. auszubessern. Ich habe damit mal vor ein paar Monaten begonnen, bin aber aufgrund der Größe des Artikels nur bis zum Jahr 2366 gekommen, seitdem wurde der Artikel aber schon wieder verändert, so dass die Arbeit für die Katz war (ja ich weiß, ich hätte den Artikel auf InArbeit setzen sollen…) Also wenn jemand viel Zeit und Geduld hat, bitte noch mal drübergucken. --Pflaume 06:22, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Erfolgreiche Nominierung umgesetzt. -- 19:34, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Dominion-Krieg ;Meinung * Dieser Artikel zeichnet sich durch seine Komplexität und Genauigkeit aus, als Weiteres sind Verlinkungen zu relevanten Episoden zu diesem Krieg vorhanden. Besonders der Inhalt ist fein ausgearbeitet und gut struckturiert. Es wird auf Entstehung und Folgen eingegangen. Zusätzlich wurde ausreichend Bildmaterial zur Verfügung gestellt, um das Verständnis zu erleichtern, die bereits, obwohl es um ein so komplexes Thema geht, vorhanden ist. Daher kann ich diesen Artikel mit guten Gewissen nominieren. NCC1701E 19:48, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) * Danke für die Nominierung stimm natürlich auch dafür. --Klossi 09:57, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Ein toller Artikel, den ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen haben. Respekt für die Arbeit, die da drin steckt!--One of four 20:44, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) *Ja der Artikel hat es in sich und war trotzdem solange unentdeckt, aber bitte weitere Meinungen: NCC1701E 12:45, 24. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Artikel wurde einstimmig gewählt. Erfolgreiche Nominierung umgesetzt. --Pflaume 16:16, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Der Doktor ;Meinungen Ich habe beschlossen diesen Artikel wieder zu nominiren, weil er nun vervollständigt und überarbeitet wurde. Er ist sehr ausführlich und informativ. Außerdem hat er eine stadtliche Länge und wurde (glaube ich) 1 Monat lang von Klossi be- und überarbeitet. :War etwas länger als ein Monat, aber danke für die Nominierung. --Klossi 22:13, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Habe mit Freude immer wieder weiter gelesen, der Artikel ist jetzt wirklich super! Das macht echt viel Arbeit --One of four 16:40, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich dem an. -- 21:11, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :::Es hat sich wirklich viel getan zur vorherigen Nominierung, er ist nun gut ausgebaut und informativ Respekt an Klossi, daher mein ok. NCC1701E 19:01, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Intrepid-Klasse ;Meinungen Ein sehr gut ausgebauter Artikel. Gut zu lesen, gut bebildert und viele Informationen. Ich bin dafür, diesem Artikel das Prädikat zu verleihen. ----Voyagerfreak2 05:44, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich ist der Artikel gut ausgebaut, konkret fehlen mir aber noch ein paar Zeilen mehr über die Entstehungsgeschichte des Modells. Da gibt es durchaus noch Ausbaupotential, wie man am englischen Artikel sehen kann. --Kebron 12:01, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Bin dafür, aber irgendwo müssen noch Quellen fehlen, denn der Artikel läuft nocht unter Aufmerksamkeit in der Kategorie! --One of four 18:27, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ich bin neutral, aber eher dagegen. Wenn ich den Artikel dem theoretisch vergleichbaren Artikel Galaxy-Klasse gegenüberstelle, fällt mir auf, dass zwar bei beiden Artikeln die einzelnen Themengebiete behandelt werden, doch bei Galaxy-Klasse werden manche Gebiete verfeinert und detaillierte behandelt, wie zum Beispiel die Geschichte. Eventuell kann jedoch bei Galaxy-Klasse mehr behandelt werden kann, da man bei Intrepid-Klasse nur ein Schiff als Bezugsquelle hat. Bei einem exzellenten Artikel kommt es nicht nur auf die Länge, sondern auch darauf an, ob alle Quellen, die den gesamten Stoff für den Artikel liefern, erschöpft worden sind. -- 18:48, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich habs mir bisher leider immer noch nicht genau genug durchgelesen (jetzt ists mir zu spät^^). Aber wenn ich die Regeln richtig verstehe, ist es ja eh schon ein Exzellenter Artikel. -- 23:24, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::::Also bei dieser Klasse hat man ansich schon 2 Schiffe, siehe USS Bellerophon, da allerdings in der einzigen Episode, in welcher dieser Schiff vorkommt, nicht wirklich etwas über das Schiff erzählt wird, stimmt das schon. Aber ansonsten ergeht es mir ähnlich wie meinen Vorrednern, es fehlen eben an den ein oder anderen Stellen, zB der Geschichte, noch ein paar Ansätze, sollten die ergänzt werden, dann sollte dem exzellenten Artikel eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich etwas im Wege stehen. --D47h0r Talk 09:55, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Trotz allem sagen die Regeln, dass wenn innerhalb von 7 Tagen keine dagegen und eine zustimmt er exzellent wird. Und das hat keiner getan. -- 10:09, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ---- abgelehnte / abgewiesene Nominierungen Borg ;Meinungen Im Moment fehlt wohl noch etwas an der Geschichte. Es muss doch sicher mehr als nur einen Eintrag über die Geschichte im Delta-Quadranten geben, bevor die Crew der Voyager auf die Borg trifft. Im Moment noch dagegen.--Tobi72 23:00, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ich denke, dass der Artikel Potenzial zum E-Status hat, aber es fehlt wirklich noch was. -- < Soundtrek > [ Talk ] 12:52, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Finde der Artikel ist noch nicht soweit, hat aber noch potenzial. --Klossi 15:52, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass er kein Potenzial hat, aber im Moment bin ich noch dagegen.--Tobi72 13:00, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Dann will ich mein Votum auch noch mal begründen: Der Artikel nennt viel zu wenig Quellen für seine Aussagen. Ein exzellenter Artikel sollte auch Vorbild für andere sein, wie es gemacht wird, und so wirds eben nicht gemacht. Dazu schließe ich mich natürlich Tobis Ausführungen an.--Joe-le 20:24, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Der Doktor ;Meinungen Zuvor muss gesagt werden, dass der Artikel noch in Bearbeitung ist, sich also im Laufe der Abstimmung noch verändern kann, ich hoffe aber, dass ich hiermit niemandem zuvorkomme, mit Blick auf Klossi, der den Artikel bearbeitet. Besagter Artikel weist eine umfangreiche chronologische Auflistung auf, Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren, ebenso sind die alternativen Versionen ausführlich bearbeitet. Als nette Beigabe auch noch einige Zitate. Um das Ganze abzurunden, wurden vielerlei Bilder in den Artikel eingebunden. Wie schon bei Geordi La Forge dürfte vieles davon auf Klossi zurückzuführen sein. Daher bin ich der Meinung, das der Artikel zumindest schonmal eine Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel wert ist. --D47h0r 11:48, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Nominierung gemäß unseren Nominierungsregeln abgewiesen: Nominierungen müssen mindestens eine Zustimmung zusätzlich zur auslösenden Nominierung erfahren, bevor sie als Exzellenter Artikel akzeptiert werden. Nominierungen ohne Stimme werden automatisch nach zehn Tagen abgewiesen. --Pflaume 09:39, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ----